plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Costumes (PvZO)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Costumes. Costumes were presents that the player could earn in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They could be used in both Normal and Adventure modes. This is a gallery showcasing all costumes exclusive to this game. Gallery 2015-04-15 18;33;54.PNG|Sunflower (green shades) 2015-04-15 18;34;05.PNG|Sunflower (green shades with stars) 2015-04-15 18;34;13.PNG|Sunflower]] (heart shades) 2015-04-15 18;34;21.PNG|Sunflower (blushing and holding Chinese card) sunflower bat shades.png|Sunflower (bat shades) RKzNnD9.png|Twin Sunflower (holding Chinese cards) 2015-04-15 18;32;25.PNG|Peashooter (top hat with cross design) 2015-04-15 18;32;34.PNG|Peashooter (baseball cap) 2015-04-15 18;32;46.PNG|Peashooter (bearskin) RepeaterCostumePvZO.png|Repeater (blue bicorne) 2015-04-15 18;34;37.PNG|Wall-nut (mini tuxedo and blue bow tie) 2015-04-15 18;34;47.PNG|Wall-nut (blue polka-dotted bow tie) 2015-04-15 18;35;00.PNG|Wall-nut (top hat, gray hair, suit, and cape) 2015-04-15 18;35;12.PNG|Wall-nut (brown old-fashioned suit) 2015-04-15 18;35;28.PNG|Potato Mine (blue gem) 2015-04-15 18;35;43.PNG|Potato Mine (red gem in steel cover) 2015-04-15 18;35;53.PNG|Potato Mine (crown) SmallBambooCageCostume.png|Bruce Bamboo (yellow apron) SmallBambooCageCostume2.png|Bruce Bamboo (kung-fu outfit) CarrotMissileCostume.png|Carrot Rocket (blue bandana) DandelionCostume.png|Dandelion (halo) 2015-04-18 10;18;01.png|Venus Flytrap (horns) 2015-04-18 10;18;15.png|Venus Flytrap (bow) 2015-04-18 10;19;42.png|Venus Flytrap (medal) 2015-04-15 18;36;08.PNG|Bloomerang (adventurer hat and goggles) 2015-04-15 18;36;17.PNG|Bloomerang (cowboy hat) 2015-04-15 18;36;26.PNG|Bloomerang (sheriff hat) BonkChoyCostumePvZO.png|Bonk Choy (spiked collar) 2015-04-18 10;23;04.png|Grave Buster (blue starred vest) 2015-04-18 10;23;16.png|Grave Buster (wooly vest) 2015-04-18 10;23;28.png|Grave Buster (leather jacket jacket) Z.gif|Iceberg Lettuce (snowman) Cabbage Costume PvZOL.png|Cabbage-pult (blue, red, and yellow headband) 2015-04-18 10;21;23.png|Cabbage-pult (Jamaican headband) 2015-04-18 10;21;13.png|Cabbage-pult (blue and orange headband) 2015-05-15 17;56;17.png|Snapdragon (firefighter helmet) 2015-05-15 17;56;29.png|Snapdragon (firefighter helmet with gasmask) 2015-05-15 17;56;43.png|Snapdragon (Chinese dragon mask) 2015-05-10 17;22;08.png|Spikeweed (clown nose and wig) 2015-05-10 17;22;19.png|Spikeweed (blue star glasses) 2015-05-10 17;22;56.png|Spring Bean (bow and bikini) 2015-05-10 17;23;07.png|Spring Bean (ballerina headband and tutu with attached bodice) 2015-05-15 18;03;05.png|Kernel-pult (basketball net) 2015-05-15 18;03;14.png|Kernel-pult (baseball glove) 2015-05-15 18;03;23.png|Kernel-pult (backhoe scoop) 2015-05-10_17;23;23.png|Spikerock (sunglasses) 2015-05-10_17;23;37.png|Spikerock (futuristic visor) 2015-05-12 14;46;02.png|Laser Bean (cape with shoulder pads) 2015-05-12 14;46;14.png|Laser Bean (cape with collar) CitronCostumePvZO.png|Citron (fishbowl) 2015-04-23 17;14;14.png|Tile Turnip (blue emo hair) 2015-04-23 17;14;29.png|Tile Turnip (purple winter hat) 2015-04-23 17;15;07.png|Tile Turnip (pink tricorne with eye patch) Ganoderma Costume 1.png|Ganoderma (red and blue military hats) Ganoderma Costume 2.png|Ganoderma (pilot cap and nurse cap) Ganoderma Costume 3.png|Ganoderma (light blue and dark blue explorer hats) 2015-05-10 17;04;09.png|Banana Tree (blue samurai outfit) MagnifyingGrassCostumePvZO.png|Magnifying Grass (big floppy sombrero) 2015-04-17 15;34;05.png|Magnifying Grass (pirate bicorne) Zz.gif|Winter Melon (red knit cap with antlers) 2015-05-27 18;33;14.png|Cherry Bomb (blue and white top hats and monocles) 2015-05-27 18;33;26.png|Cherry Bomb (partial face masks) 2015-04-18 10;13;03.png|Magic Vine (medallion) MagicVineCostume.png|Magic Vine (scarf) 2015-04-15 19;05;24.PNG|Snow Pea (pink party hat) 2015-04-15 19;05;05.PNG|Snow Pea (purple jester hat) 2015-04-15 19;05;34.PNG|Snow Pea (witch hat with jack-o-lantern face) 2015-05-10 17;24;00.png|Split Pea (yellow and blue mohawks) 2015-05-10 17;24;13.png|Split Pea (strawberry and lemon hats) 2015-04-23 17;12;59.png|Chili Bean (pink apron and bow) 2015-04-23 17;12;05.png|Chili Bean (belt) 2015-04-18 10;16;18.png|Lightning Reed (big pink sun hat) 2015-04-18 10;16;07.png|Lightning Reed (pink umbrella hat) 2015-04-16 18;33;07.PNG|Tall-nut (basketball jersey) 2015-04-16 18;33;16.PNG|Tall-nut (Spartan warrior belt) 2015-04-16 18;33;25.PNG|Tall-nut (sheep suit) 2015-04-15 17;07;12.png|Pea Pod (blue cowboy hats with sheriff badges) 2015-04-15 17;07;26.png|Pea Pod (pink ear helmets) 2015-04-15 17;07;38.png|Pea Pod (Christmas tree designs) 2015-04-23 17;12;41.png|Chomper (racing helmet) 2015-04-23 17;13;36.png|Chomper (knight's helm) 2015-04-23 17;13;50.png|Chomper (lightbulb hat) Cattail's Costume 1.png|Cattail (yellow knit cap) Cattail's Costume 2.png|Cattail (purple clip-in bangs) Cattail's Costume 3.png|Cattail (blue bow) 2015-06-20_21;31;40.png|Cattail (red glasses with a sunflower) Category:Plants